harry_potter_mischieffandomcom-20200215-history
Regulus and Vivienne
The relationship between Pure-Blood Wizard Regulus Black and Muggle-Born Witch Vivienne Price is a very fragile relationship as Regulus' family and house views often get in the way of the pairs relationship. Regulus and Vivienne's love for each other later on in life becomes their downfall and leads to both their death's. Early History Vivienne and Regulus both grew up in the same home town of Borough of Islington London which is a mugge neighborhood and village. Regulus lived in 12 Grimmauld Place on the top floor as his parents owned the entire building. Vivienne grew up in Claremount Square on Amwell street which is located near the park. The Claremount Square garden park is located in the middle between the two streets as Vivienne used to watch Regulus and his brother Sirus pass her house on teh way to Mad Batter Bakery. The pair only had one breif interaction with each other as children prior to Hogwarts. Regulus' brother Sirius decided to sneak into the muggle playground near their house. At the time Vivenne and her childhood playmates Marlene McKinnon and Preston Fawley where playing at the park and witness the two brothers arguing. Preston invites both Sirius and Reguls to join him and the girls in an afternoon of laughter. The pair has seen each other on many occasions in their home town in the muggle bakery,but had no real interactions with each other as Vivienne only had eyes for Regulus' older brother Sirius Black. Describing Relationship The pairs relationship could be described as both intimate,possessive due to the increasely jealous nature that Regulus' holds over Vivienne,unstabale at some times due to the pairs inability to see eye to eye on certain situations such blood purity and their relationship. Regulus possessive nature over Vivienne can be dangerous at times as he lets his rash emotions get the best of him, such as attacking and hospitalizing classmate ------ for flirting and kissing her. The unstablity of their relationship and view points often leads to many heated verbal arguments but never phyiscal as Regulus never lays a hand on her due to witnessing his parents physical abuse on Sirius. Viv often describes Regulus as being a really passionate person as he gives his all to whatever emotion he is feeling. In the beginning many of Viviene friends such as Marlene McKinnon and Lily Evans noticed a change in her good girl behavior such as sneaking out at night and ditching classes. Vi's behavior began to take another drastic change when she came home furious and fuming after a heated argument with Regulus over bloddy purity. The girls unsure of waht was causing these changes in Vi worried for mental state of mind and sought out advise from Emma. Emma was one of the people who could tell the change in Regulus' behavior as he felt he can truly let his guard down when he's with Vi. This feeling scares him to death because he has always had to live up to expectations of being the perfect son.He often has trouble showing Vi that he loves her as this is a foreign feeling to him. Regulus parents never show love to him or his brother as kids. When the news of Viv's secret relationship came out Emma along with Marlene McKinnon where the most supportive of the relationship even though the later of the two was still a little woried about Regulus involvement with the Dark Arts. Hogwarts Years Regulus and Evelyn are a tragic love story due to both of them having short lives. After Hogwarts Quotes Vi: " I knew his world moved fast and he had obligations...but I just thought how could the devil be the one pulling you in when they look so much like and angel when they smile at you? " (Vi talking to Marlene after discovering Regulus dark mark) ---- Regulus:" Get away from me you filty mudblood." ( while looking away at Evelyn as his friends near) ---- Vi: " What are you doing here Black. Where you looking to insult me again" Regulus: " Don't flatter yourself,Quiley. Maybe I came to the Astronomy Tower to enjoy the view." Viv rolls her eyes at his sacarasm. Reglus:"Fine, I did come here to see you. Maybe we can take this chance to talk in private" Viv: " You mean somewhere that your friends and prying eyes wont see and get the wrong idea" Viv: " I take your silence as a yes than." Regulus: " Im sorry, about earlier,but its true that it would be easier if we stayed away from each other." Viv: " Easier for who, you or me." Regulus:" I guess for me ." Viv: " At least you where honest about something." Regulus:" So that means that I am forgiven than ." Viv: " Honesty and remorse,don't mean that I forgive you. " Regulus: " You know when someone generally apologize, the other person says thats fine and I forgive you." Viv: "Yes,but you should never say something is fine,when its not. Because it lets the other person think that it is okay to do it again." Regulus: " I never looked at it that way." Both stare off ito space for a moment. Viv;" Regulus, do you hate me?" Regulus: " What.. why would you even ask that . You do know that I don't hate you, because we are friends." Viv: " Than why did you call me mudblood and why do you hang out with people that believe that everyone like me should be treated like dirt or be killed." Regulus: " I don't know. You can't word it like that because you are different." Viv: " Regulus, is it becasue you to share those same believes as your so called friends and parents." " If this is true, than why are you here and why do you care so much if I forgive you." Regulus: " I just..." Viv: " Is it to relief your guilt, to make your self feel better. Why don't you just hex me a corridor next time to prove your loyalty to your friends." Regulus: " I would never hex you." Viv: " How am I suppose to know that. Besides you are so much better than that ,because you're..... Viv gets cut off by Regulus kissing her hungrily, ignoring waht else she thought of him Viv: " What are you doing?" Regulus: smirks at her " I thought it was obivous what I was doing." Viv:" I know , but why ? " Regulus : "Do you always talk ,when peope are trying to kiss you." Viv: " Do you always kiss people,when they are trying to talk to you and sort out problems." Reg: " I don't generally make a habit out of it, Im not Sirius." Viv: " Im going to pretend , that I did not hear you insult your brother." " Besides what if someone sees us." Regulus: " People rarely come up here during this time as its time for dinner." Viv: "Yeah,but what if one of your friends or someone sees us." Regulus: "Viv ,we will risk it." Viv: " But, what is Rosier does see us." Regulus: " Vivienne, please just shut up and let me kiss you." Regulus kissed her not like he needed her,but as if he didn't need anyone but her. ---- Vi: "Don't bother trying to be nice Black. I know your a jerk ." Regulus: "Try,I am nice when I want to be." _________ Vi: "Reg your a death eater?" Regulus: "I had no choice." Viv:"Regulus everyone has choices, as long as you believe in yourself." Regulus: "It's hard to believe in yourself,when no one else does." Viv: "I believe in you and I hope you know what you are doing." Regulus: " Me to." Viv: "Maybe, you can get out of this,its not to late." Reg: "Vivienne ,it does not work like a subsription to Witch Weekly Magazine. You have to serve him until you die." ______________ Evelyn:"Reg, I don't know if I can be with some one who beliefs in killing innocent people." Regulus: "Viv,I'm fascinated by you. I know my beleifs might repulse you,but does that mean we still can't be into each other." Viv: "Regulus its because we are to differentness and I can't keep doing this." Regulus: You know why i'm like this. Maybe I can change ,You only learn and the truth is I love you. ---- Regulus speaks to Sirius after Vivienne's death Regulus : "What greater punishment is there in life than living ,when you've lost everything that made it worth it?" ---- Viv:" Are you ashamed to be my boyfriend?" Regulus: " No it's not you its them,they are cruel." Vivienne last word to Regulus "Reg you are a good person and not a monster beccause you were capable of loving me. Anyone capable of love can change." Songs Gallery Reg and Vi .png rV.gif tumblr_ojr3pyq0ss1vk1ee2o1_500.png Vi and Reg.png vr.gif Regulus and Evelyn